


Take Him To The Moon

by real_phy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: It was a world where immortality exists, but we’re not talking about monsters, blood-sucking creatures of the night or well, undead people. It was a world of love. They said, you can only die in the hands of your soulmate, and if your soulmate dies, you’re bound to live for eternity.





	Take Him To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> What is up you guys I'm back to my normal angsty self and it was just because of my writer's block that I had to do this. It's really confusing but the emotion in the story was built up properly. I promise I'll update Heart a La Mode within a few days and give another Panwink and Nielpan fic as an apology, I love you guys!  
> Listen to Moira Dela Torre's Take Her To The Moon for this fic was based on that!

Guanlin was only five when he first witnessed how cruel the world was especially over people’s delicate feelings. He saw the light from his brother’s eyes seep out into a dull lifeless shade of black, slowly losing consciousness and then unceremoniously collapsed in front of _his soulmate._

 

That was the fault in their own _beautiful_ world. You weren’t made to love anyone who you want to, but you were tied for the next century of your life with someone made for you. It scared Guanlin. Hell, he was scared of having his own damn soulmate, but the idea of living until eternity seemed painful and rather boring. He was twelve when he found out why his brother died on that uneventful day. Believing that death could only occur with lethal weapons like the young kid he was, for his brother’s case it wasn’t actually _a literal lethal_ weapon.

It was giving up your love for your soulmate.

His brother didn’t want to love _her, but he fell in love with his soulmate_ who was already someone else’s property and it was ironic of having all this soulmate thing.

Guanlin was sixteen when he first saw his soulmate. He was honestly expecting long silky hair, bashful smiles, pink cheeks and soft voice. Though his expectations were all _debunked_ on the 29th of February. He was preparing for his finals in _sophomore_ year. Eyes gliding over the letters on his notes, reaching out for the coffee in front of him, only for him to actually grab someone else’s _latte,_ and he only noticed it when his taste buds failed to decipher that it wasn’t _coffee._

Looking up, as soon as he saw the _ash blonde_ hair, the pink cheeks that reminded him of peach, the tucked lower lip, and the cute scrunch of his nose. _Guanlin knew, he was fucked._

He felt the insides of his left wrist sting, and so does the man sitting in front of him. His wrist glowed, showing the words “ _I will.”_ And the man in front of him was now squinting at Guanlin, the adorable pout in his lips replaced by a confused façade.

 _“Hey.”_ The man said, his lips quirking into a soft smile.

 _“H-Hi.”_ Guanlin stuttered, mentally facepalming him for looking like a dumbass to his well _soulmate._

 _“You’re so cute. I’m Jihoon. Park Jihoon.”_ Jihoon cooed, reaching out for Guanlin’s hand.

Guanlin felt his cheeks heat up at the other’s bold remarks, his brain responding faster than he should have. _“H-hey! I’m not cute! I’m Guanlin. Lai Guanlin.”_ Guanlin retorted, taking the other’s hand against his and it _felt so… comforting._ As soon as he realized it would be the same hand that would probably end his life, _or what is he even thinking_ , he took his hand as quick as he could, avoiding the other’s gaze.

 _“You are..”_ Jihoon didn’t even hesitated with his words, he seemed bold, twirling the latte with his straw before addind. _“So you’re a foreigner?”_

 _“Yeah. Taiwanese.”_ Guanlin responded, his nerves oddly calming, or maybe it was Jihoon’s voice that did the trick.

_“So tell me about yourself.”_

Guanlin underestimated how those simple words would actually turn into _secret meetings that turned into secret dates_. Within just a week, Guanlin and Jihoon ended up dating. Guanlin didn’t really have the heart to not fall for the elder. He also found out within a span of one week, the things about Jihoon. Like how he memorized Jihoon’s favorite coffee serve, the way Jihoon’s schedule was made, all the littlest things about Jihoon. _Slowly, Guanlin knew he was diving into danger. This was the magic of the soulmate thing. Though, he didn’t mind, loving Jihoon seemed too natural to do._

 

Their relationship went _smoothly_ within the first two months, but chaos happened on the third month where Guanlin could barely see Jihoon. Jihoon reasoned out that he was just busy with his life, and so Guanlin gave him space, but the space between them became deafening, it was too suffocating for Guanlin. So on their supposed to be 4th monthsary, Guanlin prepared for a total of two weeks for their month anniversary, wanting to tell Jihoon if they could go back to the _before._

 _So w_ hat did Jihoon gave him in return?

 

 

 

 

 

**_Heartbreak._ **

****

_“Guanlin. It’s so thoughtful of you for doing this, and I’m sorry.”_ Jihoon started slowly, lowering his gaze as he felt Guanlin’s eyes on him. Despite the fact that they were _ending_ things. Jihoon couldn’t stand to see Guanlin’s eyes brimming with tears.

 _“Sorry for what, hyung?”_ Guanlin hesitantly asked, eyes wavering in and out of focus, his heart plummeting wildly in his chest as he prepared for the inevitable.

 _“This is not working, and I’m with someone else.”_ Jihoon was straightforward and _damn that hurts_ but instead of putting up a front, Guanlin just gave the other a small smile.

 _“Is she, or he, nice?”_ Guanlin chuckled, tilting his head as his frown turned into a small smile.

 _“He’s.. amazing, Guanlin. He’s just- Oh god, he’s so cute, he’s so manly, he’s literally perfect.”_ Jihoon was now speaking enthusiastically but it’s not that Guanlin care anymore.

_“Tell me more about him.”_

 

The night was spent with Jihoon talking about this _Park Woojin._ His antics, his cute snaggletooth, his amazing and funny personality and Guanlin noticed how _different_ this Woojin guy was to him. The same night, they ended the label between them and Guanlin, was _devastated for short._

 

Guanlin was also sixteen when he found out the strong power this soulmate thing works. The fact that they were now knowing each other for 7 months, there was actually like, a thing where they couldn’t be away for their soulmate when they’re together for six months. Even though they broke up at the fourth, Guanlin and Jihoon went to the same school and the magic just had to do its thing.

 

Today was sort of awkward if Guanlin had to describe it. He was actually going with Jihoon and Woojin for their date and Guanlin _hated_ everything about it. Hell, hate is even an understatement, he _despised everything._

It felt kind of, mocking, as he sat on the booth beside Woojin and Jihoon who were happily shoving cake on each other’s faces, and there was _Guanlin,_ watching the two giggle and joke around and there was him. _What a laughing matter this was._

Speaking of which, it was the most they’ve had eye contact in 7 months. Guanlin sitting beside Jihoon in the car. It was _really awkward._

_I know it's been a while since our eyes last met_

_Too many words were left unsaid_

_Your head was poking out of the driver's seat_

They were parked up in the side of the drive thru of this place just because Guanlin got hungry, and he was rather feeling bad for disrupting the Woojin Jihoon moment, but he really needed food.

Though, he was now eating it, he felt.. _like crying?_

He felt like crying because Jihoon is still being so kind to him, despite they broke everything off, _including their hearts or Guanlin’s for that matter._

 _“Guanlin?”_ Jihoon turned to the boy, currently munching on his burger.

Guanlin only hummed, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes because he really did felt grateful for the food in his lap.

 _“Are you crying?”_ Jihoon asked in amusement, brushing off the fringe from Guanlin’s forehead and his touched burned Guanlin, he almost flinched.

 _“No. I’m not, shut up.”_ Guanlin snorted, shoving the last bits of the burger in his mouth.

 _“So, I wanna talk about something.”_ Jihoon started, shifting his body to face Guanlin.

 _“Go on.”_ Guanlin mumbled, raising his gaze to lock with the elder’s.

_“It’s about this soulmate thing. Woojin feels uncomfortable with you around. Don’t get him wrong, he likes you and he thinks you’re adorable, but with all our dates, with you? It’s.. just.. meh.”_

How dare they say that. Guanlin thought aloud. _They think being with them during their dates, me being ignored for most of the time, is not uncomfortable for me?_

 

 _“Ah.. that. I’m sorry, it’s not like I can go away. Maybe I should purchase a huge box so you guys can just carry me like a gift.”_ Guanlin joked, despite feeling his heart constrict.

_“You got a point though.”_

_“I know, hyung.”_

_“Anyways. This might sound weird but I want to take Woojin to the moon. Tell him he’s so precious, god I love him so much.”_ Jihoon continued, wanting to end the silence between them.

 _“Y’all are so fucking cheesy._ ”

 

And so the emotional torture went on, day by day, the pain in Guanlin’s heart increasing their own intensity and there was this one particular night that made him snap. He was in the living room, just chilling and trying to kill boredom but he overheard Jihoon and Woojin in the bedroom.

 _“Jihoon. I want forever with you.”_ Woojin’s voice was too obvious, despite it was a whisper, so Guanlin sat up, trying to stick his ear nearer to the door.

 _“Woojin, we can’t just get rid of him. He’s my soulmate.”_ With this statement, Guanlin’s heart leaped in joy, he even stared at the words in his wrist and it _glowed_ beautifully. He felt a sense of hope sparked in him.

 _“Can’t we just get rid of him? I don’t know. You can, though.”_ Woojin suggested and Guanlin all knew too well what it meant.

 

_Death._

 

 

The overheard conversation of the two still rang in Guanlin’s ear and instead of feeling scared that Jihoon might just stab him in the back in the middle of the night, he felt sorry for himself. _Why was he even trying?_

 _Death_ sounded better than anything in this world right now and he meant it. He wasn’t suicidal either, because well, he can’t kill himself and he trusts Jihoon for his life.

They were out right now, Guanlin was gazing at Woojin who were picking out a bouquet of flowers for Jihoon which that boy was currently doing the groceries inside the store.

It was a nice scenery to say the least but what happened next was _completely unexpected._ Gunshots were heard and Guanlin only thought of one thing. _Park Woojin._ The guy who were seen randomly trying to shoot everyone with bullets, _but it’s ironic because he can’t kill anyone, just injure because the soulmate shit._

It was as if the time stopped, seeing the guy direct his gun towards Woojin’s direction. It felt like forever when he heard the gunshot, his steps gradually getting closer to Woojin and _bingo!_ He reached Woojin in time, both of them falling on the ground.

Call him dumb or fucking stupid, but he completely forgot about the soulmate shit.

So he wasn’t prepared when he wanted to ask Woojin _“Are you okay, did you got hurt?”_ But instead of the words spewing out from his mouth, blood was gushing out of his lips quickly, an excruciating pain erupting from his back.

 

_Well fuck._

 

 _“Guanlin!”_ Jihoon yelled, Woojin still stunned as he tried to wiggle out of Guanlin’s hold, he was now trying to straighten up Guanlin.

 _“GUANLIN. NO. NO. NO! THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING._ ” Jihoon was now yelling and Guanlin’s heart ached.

 _“Holy shit. You came back. N-not literally but, fuck you came back for me hyung.”_ Guanlin stuttered out, reaching out to tightly hold Jihoon’s hands.

 _“Why wouldn’t I come back for you?”_ Jihoon softly asked, carding his fingers through Guanlin’s locks, his eyelids wet with unshed tears.

_“I’m just stunned, but hey, don’t cry.”_

Sirens were now heard, the gunshot stopped and Woojin was sitting beside Jihoon, guilt present in his face as they saw Guanlin trying not to bleed to death in the pavements, _but they all knew it too well. Curse the fucking soulmate rules._

Guanlin felt his eyelids drooping heavily, but his grip on Jihoon’s hand is tightening.

 _“Don’t let go. Hyung. I’m scared.”_ Guanlin pleaded, trying to blink away the tears from his eyes. He could feel every breath he’d take was too much work and it just _hurts. Everything hurts._

 _“Guanlin, no. Don’t close your eyes, please.”_ Jihoon squeezed the younger’s pale cold hand.

 _“I’m trying..”_ Guanlin retorted, his focus wavering.

Woojin was quick to run for the medic, yelling at them to aid Guanlin but _he was going to die, and he knew it._

 _“Guanlin, look at me, don’t cry.”_ Jihoon was the one crying, ironically but Guanlin was now crying too and he hated it. He hated seeing Jihoon cry and he hated that he actually considered this moment a while ago, but now he regretted it.

Jihoon was now leaning his head on Guanlin’s chest and Guanlin was trying to cautiously take in slow breaths, wishing for a miracle of some sorts.

 _“Hyung.. T-take him to the moon for me?”_ Guanlin uttered out of nowhere, his voice slowly slurring.

 _“What?”_ Jihoon perked up, holding Guanlin’s cheek in his palm and Jihoon concluded he missed it so much when Guanlin leans into his hand.

 _“Take him like you promised me. Tell him you love him, like how you.. always tell me.”_ Guanlin’s voice was getting weaker and weaker and Jihoon could notice his chest was heaving up and down slower.

_“What are you talking about? No Guanlin, hang in there. They’re coming, please.”_

_“Hyung, don’t worry. I can.. take myself to the moon and it’s just, you guys would do well together, right?”_ Guanlin’s eyes were hooded now, his lips turning paler.

 _“Yeah..”_ Jihoon answered, and he felt Guanlin tighten his hold on his hand, squeezing Jihoon’s hand.

 _“I’m so scared..”_ Guanlin started, closing his eyelids for it was turning hazy and he could feel the uncomfortable sticky blood in his shirt.

 _“Be happy, please. For me?”_ Guanlin was sobbing.

Jihoon froze, knowing all the words, memorizing them because it was engraved on his wrist.

 _“I will.”_ Jihoon answered, and with one final plant of his lips to the younger’s forehead. The grip he had was gone, and it fell limp on the sides.

 

_I’ll take him to the moon for you, Guanlin. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> It was shitty and confusing, I know, but nonetheless I hope everyone would still sympathize my heartache for this song. I'm sorry Guanlin, I love you.


End file.
